In a conventional automatic transmission system for a motor vehicle, a direct mechanical linkage connects a driver-operated gear shift lever through a cable to a gear shift mechanism on the transmission. The gear shift operation within automatic transmission systems may be facilitated manually, through a shift lever coupled to the transmission system through a shifter cable. The shifter can be moved manually between parking, drive, neutral, and reverse positions.
For transmission systems that employ shifters, a problem can arise when coupling the shifter cable to the transmission. The transmission generally has an outer lever to which the shifter cable may be attached. In some instances, an installer may have difficulty determining whether the shifter cable has been properly secured to the outer lever.